Tears of a Dark Angel
by Spoongirl1
Summary: Love and death in a time of darkness. Two lovers seperated by their clans must stuggle to be together, against the wills of those who control them.
1. Defying death

_I can remember dying ......._

_Feeling all of my lifeforce flow out of my body_

_Along with my blood_

_Then everything started to go black_

_I've was always afraid of the dark as a child_

_My brothers used to torture me with stories_

_Stories of demons and bogeymen who came out after dark_

_And snatched naughty little girls from their beds_

_But, then I entered my teens and became less afraid_

_Until talk started up in our little town about a monster_

_Who stalked the lonely, dark roads at night_

_Preying upon whoever came along_

_My father didn't let my mother, my sister and myself go out once the sun had set after that_

_Then, one night my brothers didn't come home_

_They had been at our neighbors house, not but fifteen miles down the road_

_Helping raise a new barn_

_But, they left late that night for some reason and didn't come back_

_Their bodies turned up a day later, behind our barn_

_My little sister found them _

_I was helping my mother preserve our winter supply of meat in the kitchen_

_When we heard her screams_

_I got there before my mother, because my legs were longer_

_Their throats had been ripped out and it seemed their bodies had been drained of all their blood_

_My father decided he would wait in the shadows, behind the barn to catch and kill the creature _

_That was his most foolish idea ever_

_He died that night....._

_My mother heard his yells and ran out to help him_

_She died ten feet from our kitchen door_

_My sister slept peacefully through their cries of pain, until it came for her_

_I can still hear her to this day in my sleep_

_She didn't scream, only whimpered and cried for me to come and make the bad dream go away_

_Then, she stopped speaking_

_She never made another noise after that_

_Finally, the creature came for me_

_I never saw what it was_

_It glided into my room, like a thick black cloud, swallowing me in the darkness_

_I don't recall screaming in fear, only anger at the loss of my family_

_I fought it until it whispered something in my mind and I felt my body relax_

_The minute it's teeth dug into my throat I broke out of my reverie and struggled against it_

_You know when you fight something that is draining all your blood, you can actually feel your heart slow down and every pulse of blood run out of your body, until your heart stops_

_It hurt every minute I resisted until finally I passed out_

_I was swimming in a sea of darkness, adrift on my own thoughts_

_When the darkness was replaced by a bright light_

_That slowly took the shape of a human face_

_A man_

_He extended his hand to me_

_And showed me the gift he had given me_

_Immortality..._

_So you see I'm no longer afraid of the dark_

_For it is a part of my world now and it follows me wherever I go..................._


	2. Vampires and Lycans allied

The man ran on, his heart pounding in his chest, fear making his mouth go dry and his palms go slick with sweat. He was being followed by almost invisible assailants, who blended into the shadows and then struck. He had shot one minutes before, but didn't know how many more there were. He was about to dodge out of the alleyway into the busy street, in an effort to lose them, but a figure dropped in front of him, blocking his path. Her skin was deadly pale, but a thick darkness surrounded her, blocking out the store lights, the street lamps and even the stars and the moon. She was clothed in black and her hair was dark, so she blended into the darkness, but her face shone through. But, no human person could ever be that pale. She looked almost ..... dead. He flattened himself against the graffitied wall, desperately willing himself to become part of it. She stepped closer, bringing the darkness with her. Her face was a blank death mask, but her eyes held him, willing him to be at ease and to trust her. 

He felt the tense muscles in his back relax and he was about to step away from the wall, when he caught himself and yanked his eyes away from her face. She looked almost familiar, but no one normal could control darkness, so he assured himself he didn't know her. 

But, then it clicked. 

"HOLY SHIT!" 

He clapped his hands over his mouth, but it was too late. If she hadn't noticed him before, she definitely did now. Her hand shot out, grabbing his paunchy throat, pinning him up against the wall. His eyes went wide with fear and his heart sped up even more. 

"Yo-you're supposed to be dead. I-I shot you myself not five minutes ago." 

She laughed. It was a clear, pealing sound, like little silver bells or a brook babbling over a stream. But, there was an iciness to it, a hidden threat. 

"Dead ?" she had a lilting, British accent that could have been pretty if not for the haughty tone to it. 

"How can I be dead ? I died three hundred years ago in 1704." 

"Bu-but, I shot you !" 

"Yes, you did." 

With her free hand, she touched her chest where slightly hidden in the black leather, he could see a sluggishly bleeding bullet-hole, right over where her heart should be. Then, she dug her fingers into the wound and with a horrible, sucking noise pulled the bullet out. She casually rolled it between her fingers, studying it. 

"But, you see, since I'm already dead, bullets don't hurt me and neither does shooting me. It just makes me _really _pissed-off !" 

Bringing her fingers together, she crushed the bullet into a fine, gray powder and then dusted it onto the ground. Her hand dropped to a holster hidden inside her black, leather coat and she pulled out her trusty pistol. 

"You don't know why I'm after you, do you ?" 

Fear had made his tongue paralyzed, so he simply shook his head. 

"Well, in that case I won't tell you, because it's too late for that information. All you need to know is you're going to die now." 

Tears ran down the man's cheeks, but she ignored them. Her pretty, deep red lips twisted into a cruel smile and she placed her gun at his temple, slowly squeezing the trigger, until the shot rang out and the man slumped, dead, onto the dirty ground. She replaced her gun to it's holster and reaching into her pocket, pulled out a black rose with a small slip of paper attached to it, which she casually dropped onto the dead man's chest. His blood seeped through the edges of the paper causing it to curl up, but even as it soaked through, the words still shone brightly through. 

_Beware_

Elise slipped into the mansion, carefully closing the huge wooden door behind her. The sun was almost up, so she prayed that most of the residents of the mansion were preparing to go to bed. That was all she wanted to do herself and she hoped that no one would stop her to ask how it went. Unfortunately, her prayers fell on deaf ears as it appeared a large party was still in full swing. She never understood why Julian let this go on, but you couldn't question the Vampire Master, so she never asked. She managed to edge past the ballroom without being noticed and had almost made it to the stairs, when someone grabbed her arm. She spun around ready to fend some drunken idiot off, but it was only Christopher. 

"Christopher, what are you doing ?" 

Her friend grinned and ran a hand through his thick, chocolate brown hair, making it more ruffled than it usually was. For a man, who kept such high standards in his clothes, he certainly never did anything with his hair. He had died in the Victorian era, so he was younger than she was, but he looked slightly older, due to the fact he had been a young man in his early twenties when he was turned. 

"Sorry love. Just thought I'd ask how it went." 

"Wonderful. But, do you really mind ? I'm incredibly tired and I just want some sleep." 

"So he's dead then ?" 

"Yes. Now would you _please_ let go of me." 

"Sorry, love. Do you want me to tell Julian for you, if he asks ?" 

"Thank you so much, Christopher. You're too good to me." 

"Nonsense. It's only a favor for a friend." 

He bowed low and disappeared back into the ball room. Elise stumbled up the stairs and collapsed into bed. Her brain was screaming at her that she needed to feed, but her body overpowered it with the more powerful command of "_SLEEP NOW !"_

As, soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a world of dreams and darkness. 

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed, although it had actually been almost a full day, when she was rudely awakened by Katrina bouncing into her room, yanking open the curtains letting the moonlight flood in and flopping down on her bed. Elise groaned and yanked the covers over her head. 

"Katrina, please go away. I want to sleep." 

Katrina pulled the covers back down and yanked Elise's pillow from underneath her head. 

"Sorry, but you can't. You have to get up. It's almost nine 'o' clock." 

"So ?" 

"Tonight's the covenant silly. Lord Julian expressly commanded your presence there." 

Elise groaned again and buried her face in the mattress. If, Julian had wanted her to be there, he could have just told her instead of having Katrina relay it. Katrina was a nice enough girl who was turned during the Russian Revolution, but she was one of those insanely feminine types who really got on Elise's nerves, with their giggling and everything. 

"Fine. I'm up. When are the Lycans getting here anyway ?" 

"In an hour or so. But, you have to get dressed. I'll help you with your hair and make-up." 

Katrina spent so long on her face that it was nearly time for the Lycans to be arriving and she still wasn't dressed. But, she always knew how to get rid of Katrina. 

"Katrina, it's great of you to help me with my make-up and everything, but shouldn't you be getting ready, too ? I mean, Lord Julian did want you there as well." 

Katrina bounced up with a small shriek. 

"Oh my gosh! You're right ! Oh, I'm sorry I have to leave you in this state, but I have to get dressed." 

She ran out of the room, almost slamming the door behind her. 

****************************************************************************** 

Christian slumped down in his seat and tried not to complain about why he was being dragged along to this stupid covenant. He was one of the youngest Lycans and it wasn't like anything that would happen there tonight would really concern him. 

"Christian, would you please sit up and not wrinkle your shirt." 

Christian glanced up at his father, Christophe. He was looking more pale and tired then usual. Christian opened his mouth to complain, but closed it again, thinking of how tired his father was of this covenant already and it hadn't even happened yet. 

"And, don't think I don't know what you were going to say. I know that you don't want to be here, but if you are going to take control one day, as Master of the Lycans, you need to know how things work." 

"Yes, father." 

"That's my boy. Now, who is the lord of the Vampires ?" 

"Julian." 

"And, what do we do around him ?" 

"Act polite, don't speak unless spoken to by him, sit up straight, don't act bored or surly and when in doubt think of what I would do in our court." Christian intoned. 

"That's a good lad. You'll have a chance to stretch your legs now. We're here." 

****************************************************************************** 

Elise glanced out of the huge bay window, where she was perched in the window seat. The night was clear and cool and she could see the shiny black limousines pulling up the drive, signaling the arrival of the Lycans. 

"Come here, Elise." 

She turned from the window, to face Julian, the oldest and wisest of the Vampires. He was seated in the royal seat, which only the Master of the Vampire clan was ever permitted to sit in. 

"I said come here." 

Julian was almost four thousand years old, but still held the look of a kindly old uncle. His skin was pale and he had gray hair, neatly combed and twinkling blue eyes. Elise went over to him and sat at his feet on the dais below the chair. She was his favorite out of all of the clan, so she always sat at his right hand during talks. He smiled at her and patted her knee. 

"Now, Elise. I know that every now and then, your temper gets ahead of your tongue, so will you try for me to not speak unless spoken to by Lord Christophe or myself ?" 

"I will, Lord Julian. I know I must learn to control my tongue, but it's so hard sometimes." 

He smiled at her again and opened his mouth to say something, when Christopher rushed in. He fell to his knees in front of the dais, sweeping a low bow. 

"My lord. The Lycans are here." 

"Good. Gather everyone and have them come in here. We must not seem unprepared, now should we, Christopher ?" 

"No, my lord." 

Christopher got to his feet and after offering Elise the curt nod that you were expected to give vampires not much higher in seniority than yourself, ran out of the room. 

****************************************************************************** 

Christian didn't like the Vampire's mansion much. It had an old, creaking feeling and even smelled old to his sensitive nose. But, underneath the old smell was a scent he liked even less. Death. Recent Death. He hoped the talks were over fairly quickly, because this place was giving him the shivers. The vampire who had shown them in, shoved open a large wooden door and after sweeping a low bow to his father and offering Christian a scathing look which quite clearly said "What are _you_ doing here ?", disappeared down one of the dark hallways. Christian kept his eyes on the ground, but had the strangest sensation that he was being watched. He glanced up, finally noticing at least thirty vampires seated in chairs or window seats around the edge of the room, looking at him. Raphael whispered to him that the man up on the dais was the Vampire Lord, Julian. He bowed to him as was customary, but the moment he raised his head, he saw a lovely female vampire seated on the dais steps looking at him. 

She seemed young, so she was probably only about sixteen or seventeen when she died. She had the deadly pale skin of a vampire, but hers seemed to glow in the light of the candles instead of waning, taking on a yellowish cast, like some of the other vampires. Her eyes were a fiery, gold color and she had lush reddish-brown hair which was swept up in a thick french braid. She was wearing a tight bustier top and even tighter black pants and hanging around her neck was a large, silver spider web necklace with a smaller silver spider hanging off it. His eyes were drawn to the cross-like pattern embedded in the spider's back and he wondered what it meant. But, he was shaken out of his reverie, by his father who laid a hand on his shoulder as he introduced him to Lord Julian. The Vampire Lord seemed like a fairly nice man, as he smiled at him and laid a hand on the head of the young female vampire. 

"This is Elise. She was about your sons age when she was turned and is our best warrior." 

The girl smiled, flashing deadly white fangs. Christian felt the same shiver up his spine that he had felt earlier. 

She may look innocent, but there was something deadly to her smile, like a cat who just caught a mouse and is playing with it, before it kills the mouse. 

****************************************************************************** 

Elise was incredibly bored. All of the Lycans who had attended the covenant were uninteresting and pompous old men. To pass the time, while the introductions were being made, she was playing her favorite game. The meeting room had a huge, tiled ceiling and every time she looked at it, she would try to pick out different patterns. She was in the middle of doing this, when she felt someone staring at her. She glanced around the room and finally noticed a boy who was standing with the other Lycans. He was staring at her intently with a slightly confused look on his face. Elise tuned back into the conversation just as the Lycan Master, Christophe introduce the boy as his son, Christian. Elise ducked her head and pretended to be looking elsewhere, while carefully studying the boy under her lashes. 

He looked about seventeen or eighteen and was tall and thin. Not gangly thin, she could see the taught muscles underneath his tight shirt. He had deep emerald green eyes, much like his father. But, the resemblance ended there. He was at least a few inches taller than his father and he had pale skin and dark chestnut brown hair which seemed to have rippling red highlights and hung into his eyes in an unruly sort of way, while his father had rather tanned skin and sandy-blond hair that was neatly combed back, away from his face. 

Elise jumped slightly as Julian laid his hand upon her head. She could see the Lycan boy suppressing a smile, like he found it funny. She saw red, but keeping her word to Julian held her tongue and instead flashed him a dazzling white smile, making sure he saw her fangs. He paled slightly and took a step towards his father. Elise smiled to herself. 

_He's afraid of me........ Interesting........ He looks nervous already though....... I wonder if he doesn't like Vampires._


	3. Memories from the past

Hi ! I forgot to put my disclaimer on the first chapter, so here it is. Although I do not own the concept of Vampires and Lycans ( I don't even know who that belongs to.) I do own all characters in this story. I am also not trying to copy Underworld in any way. 

Huge thanks to Dragon Faere and brainfear for being my first reviewers. E-hugs to the both of you. ( and Dragon Faere, just to clear things up for you, Christian is a Lycan. I can understand your confusion though, because Christopher who_ is_ a vampire also got mentioned in the same chapter. But, Christian is most definitely a Lycan.) 

Sometimes it may take me a while to get a new chapter up, because of my frequent mental blocks, but don't hate me for it. I do normally have an imagination ( too much of one, most of the time), but when I write movie fanfics and haven't seen the movie in a little while, I forget things that I thought up while seeing the movie and it takes me a little while to remember them. So, if it seems that it has been forever since I put up a new chapter, just be patient and there should be one by the end of the week to an week later. 

*************************************************************************************************** 

Christian was almost asleep on his feet when the limousines finally pulled up the drive at the Lycans mansion. It was a newer one than that of the vampires, but it still held secrets in its walls. He would like nothing more than to go up to his room and collapse on his bed, letting sleep take him, but there was something nagging at the back of his mind. He kept remembering back at the covenant when he first saw Elise, if that was her name, he couldn't remember. He had recognized the design that had been indented into the spider pendant's back that she had been wearing and he knew he had seen it somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where. 

He snapped his fingers idly as he entered his room, causing the lights to flick on. He stood in front of his bookcase, idly running his hands over the spines of the books, until he found the one he was looking for. With a sharp tug, he pulled the book forwards on the shelf, triggering the mechanism that caused the entire shelf to slide sideways and away from the wall. Hidden in the small cavity, were several more shelves. These were the books that he didn't like people knowing he had. They weren't really bad in most ways, but they were all about Vampires and Lycans most hated enemies, the Mages. Normally, it would be perceived as strange that a Lycan boy would be so fascinated in things that he was brought up to hate. But, no one knew the secret that his father had it stricken from the history books and the records of his birth. 

He was half mage. 

When his father was his age, he had met a beautiful young woman one day in Prague. From the way his father told it, it seemed like love at first sight. But, eventually the truth revealed itself. She was a mage and he was a Lycan. Although, their clan rules would not allow them to join together in marriage, they did anyway. Two months after they were married his mother had discovered that she was pregnant. Apparently, his father was overjoyed at the news, thinking that this was the way to finally end the war. It was not so. 

When, he was two years old, Lycans broke into their home when his father was out. They killed his mother and would have killed him, too if not for the fact that his father returned home at that exact moment, heard his screams of terror and had raced to his room, where in his blind rage and grief, he slaughtered all the other Lycans. That was seventeen years ago and he could still hear his mother begging for them to kill her instead of her child. 

Christian shook his head, trying to clear out the painful memories and took a deep, shuddering breath, like a swimmer breaking the surface after diving to the bottom of a lake. He slid one of the history books off the shelf and flopped onto his bed to read it. But, sleep overtook him and the dawn found him still dressed, lying on his bed with the book on his chest, dead to the world. 


	4. Hybrids equal monsters

Okay. Here is the disclaimer _again_. I own all the characters in my story, but I do not own anything related to the Underworld movie and am not trying to copy the movie in any sense. 

Thanks to Octoburn for reviewing. E-hug to you ! And to answer your question I had made a mistake on that, but I have now fixed it. Thanks for pointing it out ! 

Major thanks to DragonFaere for reviewing again. I was rather confused on the difference between werewolves and Lycans myself, until I got the novelization and found this out. Lycans are the pure born ones, meaning they have at least one Lycan or werewolf parent, whereas werewolves are the ones who are born human and are "turned". And, yes Christian is a half-breed. 

Thanks to all who review and if you love the movie I urge you to go pick up the novelization, because it is great! Thanks again! 

************************************************************************************************ 

Light pricked through the gray darkness of his sleep and he sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked around finally realizing that he was still clothed in the previous nights clothing. The book was still in his hand and he stared blankly at the spine of it for a moment, rubbing the sleep from his eyes until he remembered why he had chosen it in the first place. He skimmed the pages, flipping through chapters, until his eyes came to rest upon an etching of an identical pendant, minus the spider. He quickly flipped back a few pages and read the faded text. The book said that the pendant was the mark of the Donnelley clan in Britain. None of them existed today, because each in every single member was slaughtered by vampires or Lycans ( they were never sure ), during a clan meeting. 

It looked as though his search was cut off, since the book said they had all died, but then he noticed an asterix next to the end of the sentence and he flipped to the back of the book, where the footnotes were held. The footnote explained that while it was _presumed_ that all of them had died, the body of the chief of the clans daughter, Sasha had never turned up. And, the date was fitting with the date that the Lord Julian had said Elise was turned at. 

He now knew she might have been a mage. 

His hand instinctively went to the pendant that hung from his own throat. As, his fingers brushed against it, he felt a slight prickling sensation creep all over his skin. His pendant was that of his mothers clan, but his mother had done some magic to it, so it would not hurt him. Mages always cursed the pendants that they gave to their children, so that it would burn any vampire or Lycan who tried to take it. That way, they could not collect them as trophies. They also cursed the designs so they could not be used by rival clans or their enemies to do harm to them. Therefor, the vampiress he had seen, must have been a mage at some time or otherwise the design would burn her skin. 

And, if she was a mage, then he was not the only hybrid out there. 

It felt strange to know that someone else might be like him. But, he knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions right away. He would ask her if he ever saw her again. 

************************************************************************************************ 

The sun was just creeping over the horizon, bathing Elise's pale face in a gold light. Normally, the beautiful rays would have been like deadly lasers to her, cutting through her skin and burning her up. But, all the glass in the mansion was tinted, so it looked normal, but no sun could come through to harm them. 

Everyone else was already asleep, safely tucked into their beds, but she couldn't sleep for some reason. She kept remembering that strange Lycan boy. He had stared at her pendant for so long, she had gotten shivers down her spine, which wasn't usual for her. She was never that intimidated normally. 

_I hope he didn't recognize the design, _she thought, _I was already pushing my luck with Lord Julian, by having the design burned into the spider pendant. But, if he knew I would be in so much trouble._

She had already changed her name from Sasha to Elise, to stop anyone from making the connection between her and the Donnelley clan in Britain, who had been slaughtered by rogue vampires. If, anyone knew she was a mix of both vampire and mage, it could mean death for her. Hybrids were strictly not allowed, because of their power and what they might become if they were ever infected with the final strain of the virus. Not one hybrid had actually existed so far, but they were like a horrible urban legend and quite a few innocent vampires and Lycans had been executed under the accusation of being a hybrid. 

Elise clutched her pendant so tightly, it almost cut into her palm. Finally, she turned away from the window and curled up on her bed, not asleep, just lying there waiting for the daylight hours to pass. 


	5. Power Struggles

A/n: Thanks again to all those who reviewed. And to answer your question, Octoburn, a mage is someone who practices magic or the dark arts. 

Disclaimer: The concept of vampires and werewolves is not mine, although all characters in the story are. And, the song lyrics are by Rob Zombie, off of the _HellBilly Deluxe_ c.d. from the song _Living Dead Girl._ Although, I have edited them for content, because not all of the lyrics are entirely appropriate for my rating. 

*************************************************************************************************** 

_Rage in the cage  
There's only one sure way  
To bring the giant down  
Defunct the strings  
Of cemetery things  
With one flat foot  
On the devil's wing   
_

Elise's pistols felt secure in her hands as she tucked them into holsters on either side of her hips. It was another raid on a mage clan. Normally, one would think that since she had been a mage once herself, that it would hurt to kill her own kind, but she had stopped caring years ago. 

_Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me   
Living Dead Girl   
  
Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me   
Living Dead Girl  
_  
Her sylph-like figure was clad in a snug black bodysuit and she strapped two leather gauntlets that held deadly_ shuriken_, which would whip out the moment the right amount of force was applied to them. They were coated in a special formula, which Mercutio, being their weapons master and all, had come up with. The mages had a nasty trick of using their magic to make the bullets or other arsenals whip around and attack the person who had fired them. But, this formula made the weapons resist the magic and continue on their intended path. 

_Psyclone Jack  
Hallucinating Hack  
Thinks Donna Reed  
Eats dollar bills  
Goldfoot machine  
Creates another fiend  
So Beautiful,  
They make you kill   
  
Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me   
Living Dead Girl   
_The undead ichor in her veins was making the adrenaline pound in her ears as she bent to tie the laces on her combat boots. It was a bit morbid to be happy about killing people she may have once known, but over the last three hundred years that she had been a child of the dark, many of her friends had died at the hands of mages and so this was her revenge. 

_Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me   
Living Dead Girl_

_Blood on her skin  
Dripping with Sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead _Girl   


It was a moonless night, which was the best they could hope for, because it upped the chance of not getting noticed by security. Elise slid behind the wheel of her sleek, black jaguar and Christopher hopped into the passenger seat beside her. They did not speak, but the tension seemed to crackle in the air between them. When, they arrived at their destination, they ditched the cars a few blocks away and started off across the bridge, to the castle-like building where the mages were holding council._  
_

_Blood on her skin  
Dripping with Sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl_

_Crawl on me Sink into me _

_Die for me _

_Living Dead Girl_

Halfway across the bridge, Elise stopped and held up a hand, gesturing for the others to do the same. Christopher crept up behind her and whispered in her ear. 

"What's wrong ?" 

"Lycans." 

"Where ?" 

"Across the road." 

"How can you tell ?" 

"Well, aside from the fact that I used my super-powerful vampire sense of smell to smell their unwashed animal stench, I also used my super-powerful eyes to see the large fur collars on three of their jackets." 

"So ?" 

"Most Lycans seem to think that if they can't be in their more primal form all the time, they can at least drape themselves in fur, when in human form. I also recognize the tall one from the covenant." 

The Lycans had obviously seen them and they came almost bounding across the empty road to where the vampires stood. There was about maybe fifteen or so of them, but they all looked fairly young and inexperienced, save for the strange boy from the covenant and a tall, black man who seemed to be the boys protector. 

************************************************************************************************ 

Raphael has spotted the vampires first. 

"Bloods." He growled low in his throat, sounding almost like his animal counterpart. 

Christian glanced across the road to where a small group of vampires were standing. He could see several pistols and other various weapons tucked into holsters hanging from their legs and arms. The crest branded into the back of their leather jackets marked them as the Angels of Death, the vampires most elite and powerful warriors. 

Christian carefully skimmed over their faces, trying to see if he recognized any of them from the covenant. But, one of them caught his eye. It was the girl from the covenant, the one who was possibly a mage. She hadn't seemed like much of a warrior, but the icy cold look she shot him, belied her aristocratic features. It was full of pure hate and loathing. 

Raphael started across the road and Christian followed, because he had promised his father he would stick close to Raphael. 

The female vampire crossed her arms over her chest and glared sharply at Raphael, as the Lycans approached. 

"What are _you _Lycans doing here ?" 

Raphael gave her a mocking grin. "We're on a mission to destroy those damned mages. Now, if you'll move, we'll be on our way." 

She stared stiffly at him. "Well, I'm terribly sorry then, because it's _our_ mission. Lord Julian commissioned us for it. His orders." 

"Well. Lord Christophe told us that we had to do it, so if you'll kindly leave, we need to take care of this." 

************************************************************************************************ 

Elise bit her lip, trying to stop herself from whipping out her silver nitrate bullet filled gun and firing pointblank into this arrogant Lycans head. 

"Since you are being so very stubborn and this is getting us nowhere, I will call Lord Julian and see what he has to saw about this." 

She pulled out a compact black phone and pressing a button, put it to her ear. 

************************************************************************************************ 

Christian was also shooting sharp glares at Raphael. Normally, he never acted like this. It seemed to be the presence of the vampires that brought out this incredibly rude side of him. He jumped when he heard a loud click and turned to face the vampires again. The girl had put her phone away and was quietly addressing the other vampires. 

"Lord Julian has ordered a recall of all troops for tonight. We are to return to the mansion before sunrise and are not going to be proceeding with tonight's mission." 

Raphael gave her a smug grin. "Well, I guess you little bloodsuckers better be running back to your coffins now." 

The girl whirled around and if looks could kill, Raphael would be nothing more than a smoking crater and a small pile of ashes by now. 

"Just because we are being called back does not mean we are weaker than you. Do not forget that you were once our slaves." 

Raphael's already dark face turned stormy. "You little bitch. If, it were not for our peace treaty, I would kill you here and now." 

The girl gave him a cold smile. "Ohhh, look. I'm shaking in my combat boots." 

Raphael shook his head. "One of these days our treaty will break and then I'm coming for you." 

She laughed and turned to the other vampires. "Let us return home and leave these braggarts to their business." 

The black clad vampires seemed to meld into the shadows as the walked away and in a moment they were gone. 

Christian turned to Raphael and shook him by the shoulders. 

"What were you thinking ? She would have killed you if you had kept going on the way you were." 

Raphael brushed his hands from his shoulders. "She wouldn't have. Now, lets go." 

He walked away and the other Lycans followed. But, Christian remained for a moment, peering into the darkness lost in his own thoughts. 


	6. Two of a kind

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Underworld concept, but I do own all the characters in this story unless aforementioned in this disclaimer. 

P.s. Help! If anyone has any ideas of how to continue the story, let me know! I'm writing this chapter on the fly and unless I get an idea by the time I'm done writing, I'm afraid I'll have nowhere to turn with it. So if you have any suggestions, review and let me know! If I use it, I'll mention you in the A/N. Thanks! 

****************************************************************************** 

Elise was pissed. Anyone who even walked past her room could tell. The door was locked, but just passing by it sent shivers down their spines. She had been in this mood since they had returned home the night before and Christopher decided to find out what was wrong. Summoning all his nerves ( because when Elise was in a bad mood, she could be scarier than fifty mages,) he knocked on the door. 

"Elise ?" 

"Go away, Christopher." 

"C'mon, don't be like that. What's wrong ?" 

The door swung open on it's own and he entered the room. At, first it was so dark he thought he'd gone blind. 

"Elise, where are you ?" 

"Why are you asking me that ?" 

"Because I can't see you. Can't you turn on the lights or something ?" 

"The lights are on." 

"Oh, now I get it. You're still pissed off at that Lycan." 

"Whoever told you I was pissed off at someone ?" 

" 'Cause you always do this when you're angry. You get enveloped in this weird dark fog." 

"Okay, so I'm am pissed off. And, you care why ?" 

"Because you're my friend." 

"Fine. What do you want me to do about it?" 

"I don't know. Take a walk or something." 

"All right! I take a walk. Happy now ?" 

"Yes." 

The darkness seemed to creep back into one corner of the room where Elise was. She stood up and gave Christopher a small hug and then disappeared out the door. 

****************************************************************************** 

The biting wounds stung with every step that Christian took. Four silver _shuriken _stuck like deformed saucers out of his chest, their sharp barbs digging into his muscles and bones every tiny movement he made. 

Somehow the mages had found out about the intended raid and instead of unarmed unassuming mages they had hoped to find, they had met at least ninety mage guards armed to the teeth with all sorts of silver weaponry. Only himself and Raphael had survived and they had both been so badly injured that it was a while before they could find the strength and energy to return to the mansion. 

When, he entered the main hall he headed straight for the infirmary to get the things dug out of his chest before they completely poisoned him. Caleb the Lycans doctor was a forty-ish man who had been turned specifically for the use of his medical knowledge. He was puttering around cleaning medical instruments, when Christian banged through the doors of the tiny room. Caleb jumped slightly and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the _shuriken._

"Well, these are nasty little stickers, aren't they ?" 

Christian shot him a baleful look. "Can you get them out ?" 

"Sure, but it's not going to be easy." 

He picked up a small wrench and slid it into the first wound. Christian bit down on his lip in anticipation of the pain to come. Caleb clamped the wrench down on the trigger button, causing the sharp barbs to slide back in. He then wiggled the wrench back and forth until the compressed _shuriken_ popped out. With a disdainful sniff, he dropped it into a metal tray full of water. 

"I'll hold onto this to show Lord Christophe. He's not going to be happy that they've adapted more of our technology." 

He slid the wrench back in and quickly removed the three other _shuriken_, dropping them in the tray with the first one. 

He then bustled over to a cabinet and pulled out gauze, tape and some rubbing alcohol. 

Without giving Christian a chance to catch his breath and recover from the pain of having the damned bits of silver removed from his chest, he splashed some of the alcohol onto a piece of gauze and meticulously cleaned out the wounds. Covering each one with a pad of gauze and taping it in place, he turned to Christian. 

"These won't be needing stitches, but you may want to take it easy for a few days. And, you should definitely get some rest now to let the healing process begin." 

Christian snorted. "Screw rest. I'm going out." 

He slid off the examining table and headed for the door. 

"But won't Lord Christophe be wanting to know how the mission went ?" Caleb called worriedly after him. But, his query fell on deaf ears, because Christian had already left. 

************************************************************************************************ 

Elise leaned back against the metal girder and let the cool night air coming from the valley wash over her. The bridge she was sitting on had been declared a death trap and closed off long ago, so she doubted anyone would come along and disturb her privacy. 

She shifted uncomfortably as the smell of freshly spilled blood reached her nose. She didn't have to open her eyes to tell who it was, she could smell him almost instantly. 

It was the lycan boy from the covenant and he was rather obviously injured. She turned her head and regarded him silently. 

He was walking along the bridge, clearly lost in his own thoughts with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets and a rather grim expression on his face. 

He was about only three or four feet away from her when he finally realized someone was staring at him. 

"Oh. Hullo." 

She gave him a thin smile, but her voice was as cold as the night air. "Hello." 

************************************************************************************************  
Christian almost winced at the iciness in her voice, but he shrugged it off. Normally, he would have continued on his way, but he had to ask her. He just had to know the truth. 

"You're that vampire from yesterday night aren't you ?" 

Another cold glance. "I am." 

"We met at the covenant didn't we ?" 

She sighed in a very world-weary way. "Yes. I believe so." 

Christian decided that faking a casual, stupid manner would be the best way to go. 

"You were wearing that pendant weren't you ?" 

This time she actually tuned to face him, swinging her legs over the edge of the girder. 

"What do you mean ?" 

"Oh, nothing. I just remember that you were wearing a spider pendant with a rather unusual design. Can you tell me where it originates from ?" 

Her fingers flew subtly up to her throat and for a split second a panicky look flew across her face, but it was replaced by the ice mask again. 

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about." 

"C'mon now. The design ? It looked to be a Celtic symbol or something. Did it come from Britain ?" 

"I told you don't know where it came from. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be going." 

She hopped off the girder with the grace of a cat and turned to leave, but Christian caught her wrist. 

"Let go of me!" 

She jerked her hand back, trying to pry it from his grip, but even with her vampiric strength she couldn't. 

"I'm sorry if I must insist, but I need to know the origin of it's making. Because, I believe that it is a mage design an only mages can use their designs, so I need to know where you got it from." 

Elise braced her heels against the stone wall of the bridge and tried even harder to pry her hand loose. But, in all her struggles, her mage pendant slipped out of her jacket, catching the moonlight and sending off a silvery glow. 

"Well, what's this then ? A mage pendant with an identical design to the other that I saw you wearing. How did you come across it ?" 

"I don't remember. Now please let me go ! You're hurting me !" 

He dropped her hand as a look of sadness slid across his youthful features. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I just needed to know if I was the only one or not." 

"The only one what ?" 

Elise could have had many chances to run by then, but she stayed. She didn't know why she felt sorry for him all of a sudden, but for some reason she did. 

"My father was a lycan, my mother was a mage. I'm a hybrid. A monster as some would choose to call me. But, ever since I saw that design on your spider pendant at the Covenant I can't stop thinking about it and you. Please are you a mage or is this some sort of trick to get me to reveal my past ?" 

Elise's hand closed around her pendant. "I am a mage. Well, I was one." 

"But how did you become a vampire ?" 

Elise took a deep breath although she didn't need it. She had kept this secret for more than a century and now she was about to reveal it to a boy she barely knew. 

"Before I tell you what happened to me, show me your pendant to prove you are not lying." 

Reaching inside his shirt, he pulled out a silver piece of metal dangling from a black cord, much like her own. 

She closed her eyes a took a few more deep breaths. 

"All right, now I will tell you..............." 


	7. Old wounds still deep inside

A/N: Thanks for being so patient. V/ long mental block these past couple of weeks. New, longer chapter under way. Just had to put this in for continuity. 

****************************************************************************** 

Christian leaned back against one of the metal girders and absently fingered his pendant. He felt so drained after sharing everything he could remember about his mother and her death with Elise. 

He also felt angered that she had lost her entire family to ravenous vampires. It wasn't fair that they were slaughtered, simply because they were mages. 

****************************************************************************** 

Elise had never known the pain that this lycan boy had been through. Other lycans killing his mother, because she was a mage and him having to hide his secret from even his best friend. 

"I'm so sorry. I never knew." 

He shrugged. "No one does. Except for myself and my father that is. But, he won't talk about it. It hurts him too much." 

Without thinking she placed her hand on his arm, a tender, gentle touch. 

But, then she caught sight of the beautiful, but deadly rays of the sun creeping along the horizon. 

_My God. I didn't know it was so late._

__Pulling her hand back, she turned to leave. 

"I'm sorry. I need to go. The sun is almost up." 

"Yeah, okay." 

As, she walked down the bridge she heard the lycan boy, Christian he had told her his name was, calling her. 

"Wait!" 

"What ?" 

"Uh, I know this is going to sound stupid, but can I see you some time again ?" 

She smiled, this time not the icy smile and not a big smile either, but a genuine one. "Sure, why not." 

He grinned back at her. "Okay. Great." 

Her smile grew a bit at the silliness of the look upon his face, but then she had to run to avoid being caught by the now quickly rising sun. 

****************************************************************************** 

2nd A/N: Next chapter will have a bit of a time jump ( only one month), but I want to fill you in on what happens. Elise and Christian see each other again, and then again and again. 

Soon, mutual feelings of at least deep like ( y'know to like someone) begin to develop between them. 

When, the story picks up again, they are rather unofficial bf and gf ( but, Elise won't admit her feelings for him, until a few chapters later, because Angels of Mercy ( the vampire army squad she belongs to ) are not supposed to have any real " human" emotions.) 

Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks and a happy ( early) holidays. 


	8. Friend or Foe ?

_Two months later:_

It was almost dawn and Elise was still giddy from seeing Christian that night. She knew she wasn't supposed to love him ( Angels of Death knew no emotions), but for some reason she still did. 

He didn't care that she had killed so many innocent mages and he shared the pain of losing a parent or in her case both of them to ravaging creatures. 

The metal shades were just sliding over the windows and most of the coven were already preparing for sleep, but Elise was still downstairs, because she knew she wouldn't sleep for a while. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Not a knock really, but more of a frantic banging. 

She ran to the door and opened it, revealing a very disheveled man, who was dressed in clothes that would have been fancy if they were not splashed with mud and dirt, and several rings winked on his fingers. 

"Please, you must let me in. The sun is almost up and I am going to burn to death in a couple of seconds." 

She could tell by his icy blue eyes and elongated fangs that he was a vampire, so she took a step back from the door letting him into the now darkened room. 

The man bent forward, clutching his stomach, like he had run a long way ( which he probably had) and it was a few moments before he spoke again. 

"Thank you. My name is Lord Kraven and I have come to warn you of a great danger coming here ......................." 

************************************************************************************************ 

( cue dramatic music ) DunDunDuunnnnn 

Am sorry it is so short, but do not worry a new chapter is on it's way. It has been a long time since I updated, but a mix of first, exams and Christmas and then a bloody, screwy Internet prevented me from updating sooner. 

Hold tight, dear readers, story will pick up soon. 


	9. Traitor

Disclaimer: Do not own Kraven or special guest characters. All others are mine. 

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I posted, but if you want the full explanation check out previous chapter. I now own Underworld on dvd, so once I figure out how things are going to end, chapters should be coming up pretty soon. 

Thanks for all the patience, 

SpoonGirl1 

************************************************************************************************ 

Lord Julian rested his head on one hand and shifted tiredly in his seat. Elise was worried about him, because he was not as young as he used to be and these long talks often wore him out greatly. 

Kraven or _Lord _Kraven as he said he was ( Elise didn't believe him ) was in the process of explaining for a third time the events leading up to Lord Viktor's and Lady Amelia's deaths. Apparently a rogue vampire had made a deal with the Lycans, that the Lycans could kill all the elder vampires and then the rogue vampire would be reinstated as the leader of both the New World and the Old World covens. Kraven insisted that he had barely escaped with his own life and he feared that the rogue vampire and their latest ally, a hybrid between the species would come with a lycan army and kill them all. 

Elise didn't believe a word of his story, but unfortunately Lord Julian did. 

He leaned forwards and regarded Kraven. "What exactly did you say this vampires name was again ?" 

Kraven swallowed nervously. "Uh, S-Selene. Her name is Selene." 

"And the hybrid's ?" Julian sneered like the word left a bad taste in his mouth. 

"Michael. Michael Corvin." 

"Of the Corvinus clan ?" 

"Y-Yes. I believe so." 

Kraven was afraid and it wasn't hard to tell. Elise could practically smell the stink of his fear on him. 

"Very well. Kraven, you may stay here and for the duration of time that you are our guest, you will have the full protection of the Angels of Death. In case, this rogue vampire shows up, they will do whatever necessary to ensure that you remain alive." 

Kraven bowed rather awkwardly. "Thank you, my Lord Julian." 

Julian inclined his head to him, accepting his thanks and then waved one hand. "Council is adjourned. And, Katrina, please show our guest to one of the spare rooms." 

Katrina bobbed a curtsy and hurried out of the room, with Kraven in her wake. 

Only when everyone else had left, did Elise approach Julian. 

"My lord Julian, may I request permission to speak with you ?" 

"Certainly, my child. What is it you wish to say ?" 

"I do not believe Lord Kraven, my lord." 

"And why is that ?" 

"Because, I know Selene and at times have fought by her side. I do not think she would be capable of such treachery. She loved Lord Viktor like a father. She would never kill him." 

"But, Kraven said she was in love with this _hybrid_. Love can make people, even our kind, do things that they might normally not do." 

"But, my lord.." 

"Enough. I grow weary. We will discuss this tomorrow evening." 

Elise wanted to protest, but she bit her lip instead, stifling her words. "Yes, my lord." 

Julian smiled at her and patted her head. "Do not trouble yourself with these matters, my child. For the traitor will come here soon and then she will be dealt with, most severely." 

"Yes, my lord." 

He smiled at her once more and then turned away, leaving her sitting by herself. 

She was only alone for a few moments before Christopher came rushing in, clutching a cordless, black phone. 

"Elise, phone call for you. Do you want to take it ?" 

"Yes. Thank you, Christopher." 

"Not a problem." 

He handed her the phone and after flashing her a quick grin, he left. 

"Hello ?" 

She only had to listen for a minute before she realized who it was. 

"No, don't explain now. The lines are wired. Meet me at the Apostles church in fifteen minutes. All right. 'Bye." 

Hanging up the phone, she rushed out of the mansion into the night. 


	10. unspoken lies

Disclaimer: Do not own Selene, Kraven or Michael. All other characters mine. 

A/N: V/Special thanks to DragonFaere, because she has just reviewed for the seventh time and that is a new record for me! Also, I urge all my readers to check out Celeste2001's story "Gone" because it is really really good. 

Reviewses please. 

Luv to you all 

( am completely sugar high) 

SpoonGirl1 

************************************************************************************************ Michael leaned back against the front hood of the shiny black Mercedes that had been Selene and his home for the past four days. He exhaled deeply, his breath steaming in the cold night air and rubbed his arms briskly, trying to get the feeling back in them. Selene was pacing, almost nervously, occasionally stopping to check her watch or stare down the long-since abandoned highway. 

The empty church loomed sinisterly in front of them and it was sending shivers up Michael's spine. Or it could have been the large full moon, which had just appeared from behind the dark clouds in the sky. 

Michael still could barely control the change, but the fact that he wasn't a full lycan any more helped. 

Finally just to break the strained silence between them, Michael spoke. 

"So who exactly is this friend of yours ?" 

Selene didn't turn to look at him, but instead addressed the still barren road in front of her. 

"She's not a friend exactly. More of an acquaintance But, we share something that even the greatest of friends do not." 

"And what's that ?" 

"A blood bond." 

"You mean like what we have ?" 

"No. I did not sire her, in fact she is older than me by years, although she does not look it. But we exchanged blood at one time and that binds us to each other.' 

"Oh." 

Just as Michael was digesting this information, a silvery-blue Porsche roared down the road and swung a heavy turn into the parking lot. Almost as soon as the car had stopped, a slim young woman hopped out from behind the wheel, the breeze ruffling her black trench coat. 

Michael could see that Selene was right. The girl didn't look much older than sixteen. But, he could see in her eyes that she had seen much more than her appearence belied. 

She walked towards Selene, barely pausing to look at Michael. 

"I'm sorry you couldn't tell me on the phone, but all the lines are wired and they would have known that you are here." 

Selene's lovely brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean ?" 

"What I mean is Lord Julian no longer trusts you as he once did." 

"Why not ?" 

"Because of Kraven." 

Michael could see from the look on the girls face, that she did not like Kraven anymore than Selene did. 

"What ?" 

Anger flashed through Selene's eyes and she gripped the handle of her pistol tightly. 

"Yes. He's here and he has been whispering twisted words into Lord Julian's ear, about how you are a traitor and how you tried to destroy the coven and killed Lord Viktor." 

Selene hissed audibly through her teeth, her eyes starting to lose all color and her fangs lengthening, until they pushed against her lower lip. "That bastard !" 

"I know. I don't believe a word of it, but unfortunately Lord Julian does. I tried to tell him that you would never do anything like that, but he won't listen." 

Selene gripped the younger woman's shoulder, bringing her face close to Elise's. 

"You must listen to me very closely, Elise. Kraven is in fact the one who betrayed the coven and you and everyone else in your house could be in great danger if you let him stay." 

"I know, but I am an Angel of Death and Lord Julian has ordered us to protect him, no matter what. If, I kill him, I will probably be killed myself." 

"All right, but keep an eye on him. Do not trust anything he says and above all make sure you have the lycans that live in this city on your side." 

"We do, don't worry. They are our allies and friends." 

"Good." 

Seeing the streaks of pink sunlight across the sky, Selene hurriedly checked her watch. 

"You should go. The sun is almost up." 

Elise nodded and turned to her car, but then turned back. 

"Do you have a place to stay ?" 

"No, but we can find one." 

Elise shook her head. "You'll never find one before the sun is up and then what will you do ?" 

She thought for a moment and then grabbing a scrap of paper from her car she hastily scribbled an address on it. 

"This is one of our older safe houses. It doesn't get used anymore and there is no security, so you should be safe. Stay there and I will call in a few days, all right ?" 

Selene nodded and took the scrap of paper. 

Elise opened the door to her car and nodded to Selene, before jumping behind the wheel and pulling out of the parking lot. 

************************************************************************************************ 

Elise's mind was swimming with questions when she arrived back at the mansion, but as she slipped in the door she couldn't help feeling like someone was watching her from the shadows....................................... 

************************************************************************************************ 

Sorry so long, but had mega writers block. It was like trying to chip through a concrete wall with a spoon. Next chappie soon, short and in Kravens POV. Then after that longer chapter then maybe finale, who knows ? 

See that little button right there. Click it, review and tell me what you wan to happen. 

************************************************************************************************ 


	11. MURDER!

Disclaimer: Actual Underworld characters not mine. Elise and Christian are. Don't sue please. 

A/N: Really really like some reviews please. It's almost my birthday, so can we be nice and give me some. How do you want the story to end ? Let me know 'kay. 

****************************************************************************** 

Christian's boots pounded down the mansions halls. Some of the older lycans yelled at him to slow down, but he didn't care. He had just finished a very important mission for his father and was anxious to show him the trophies he had taken. 

His boots squealed across the marble tiles as he skidded to a stop in front of his fathers quarters and he winced at the sound. 

Pushing open the heavy oak door that led to his father's office, he jogged inside, clutching the precious books to his chest. 

"Father! I have the books! Are you in here ?" 

All the lights were off in the study, but Caleb had said this was where he would find his father. 

"Father, are you here ?" 

A snap of cloth alerted him to his fathers bedroom, which was just off the study. 

The door was partially open and the handle felt extremely cold to his touch. The door swung open and the books fell from his grasp to the floor with a loud thud. 

His father lay spread-eagled on the ground, a small pool of blood seeping into the carpet, underneath his body. 

Christian ran to his fathers side, dropping to his knees beside his fathers body. 

Hurriedly, he checked his fathers vitals. For a moment he thought he felt a thready pulse, but he realized it was his thumb resting against his fathers neck that gave the impression of a pulsation. 

He stared numbly at his father for a few minutes before turning away. 

_No, I'm wrong, _Christian thought, _This isn't my father anymore. It's just the corpse that used to be him._

__A faint pungent odor drew his attention back to the body and he pushed aside the long, leather trench coat that his father always wore to reveal several bullet holes riddling the older lycans chest. 

A silvery liquid leaked from the wounds, mixing with the blood. 

Christian gently closed his fathers eyes and then studied the liquid more closely. 

He closed his own eyes and brought his face close to it, breathing in it's acrid, yet familiar scent. 

Quickly he sat back on his heels with a gasp, as though even the scent burned him. 

"Silver Nitrate ?!" 

************************************************************************************************ 

Hee hee! Cliff hanger! Yah me! That's like three chapters I've come up with that end in cliff hangers. 

BTW see that little button down there ? 

Click and review please! 

Also who do we think is guilty for the murder of Christians father ? Let me know ! 


	12. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Same as usual. 

A/N: Yet another plea for reviews. I know it's been long, but I blame writers block! 

Damn you all to hell, you stupid plague! 

Ah, well yes, now that my little tirades over on with the story! 

****************************************************************************** 

Only after the other lycans had removed his fathers body, did Christian return to his own room. 

He carried his fathers trench coat with him and before he placed it on his dresser alongside the picture of his mother, he raised it to his nose and breathed deep his fathers scent. 

Then, laying it down on his dresser, he picked up his cordless phone and carried it over to the window, where the moon shone brightly in the late September sky. 

Settling himself against the window frame, he turned the phone on and dialed Elise's private number. 

It rang a few times, before she finally picked up. 

He could almost picture her, maybe dressed in her normal black shirt and pants, perched in the window staring out at the moon. 

Finally, he broke free of his fantasy and spoke. 

"Elise ?" 

"Yes ?" 

"It's Christian." 

"Oh." 

He laughed and smiled slightly, despite his sadness. 

"Is that all you can say ? Oh ?" 

"I'm sorry. I'm not exactly myself today. Why did you call ?" 

"I was wondering if I could ask you something." 

"Certainly." 

"Does your weapons master make silver nitrate bullets ?" 

"No. Why ?" 

"Because......" 

"Because why ?" 

"Because.... because someone killed my father using silver nitrate bullets." 

He heard her gasp. "Oh, Christian. I am so sorry! When did it happen ?" 

"A few hours ago. I found him in his room dead." 

"Well, I am very sorry." 

There was a noise in the background on her end of the phone and then a silence. 

"Elise, are you all right ?" 

"Christian, I'm sorry but I've got to go." 

"Why ?" 

"It's nothing." 

"Are you sure ?" 

"Yes. It's not you, trust me. It's me. I've been going through some ....... well changes lately." 

"All right. I love you." 

There was another silence. "I love you too. Goodnight Christian." 

"Night." 

He hung up the phone and sat in the darkness, finally allowing himself to cry. 

****************************************************************************** 

What could be wrong with Elise ? Tune in next time to find out ! 


	13. New breed

Author note: No real Underworld characters are mine. All else are. 

A/N: Thanks to mitchman1258 for reviewing! Now all of you follow his example and do the same! 

( Thank you) 

****************************************************************************** 

Elise hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth slightly. She felt like she was burning up from the inside out. She pressed one pale hand to her forehead, but couldn't feel the fever that was sending red hot jabs of pain throughout her body. 

_This isn't possible, _she thought, _I'm a vampire. We don't get sick._

She turned to look at her shoulder and then tugged down the strap of her black tank-top, revealing a huge jagged bite-mark that was mostly healed over, but was a vicious red in some parts and a deep, bruised purple in others. 

A few days ago, she had been bitten by a rogue lycan, but had told no one, not even Christian, because if Lord Julian found out, she would be dead. 

Hybrids weren't even allowed, but no-one even spoke of what would happen to a person who was a combination of all three species. 

She knew Selene's boy, Michael or whatever his name was, was a hybrid, but at the moment she didn't really care. 

_I have to get out of the mansion,_ she thought, getting slowly to her feet, _Something's happening to me and I can't be around anyone else when it does._

__

__As she passed the window, the moon struck her flesh like an icy knife plunging beneath her skin, into her belly. 

Elise fell to her knees with a gasp and then pulled up the bottom of her top. 

_See, no blood. Now get going girl, before someone comes in and finds out what's happening._

__

She grabbed the windowsill and forced herself to her feet. Prying open the window, she took one last look at the door behind her and then, stepping onto the windowsill, let herself drop the cool grass. 

She hit the ground running and kept running until she was far, far away from the mansion............ 

****************************************************************************** 


	14. Identity found

Disclaimer: Michael not mine. Elise is. Don't sue. 

A/N: Hee hee! Nearing the end! Mwah hah hah! What will happen to Elise and Christian ? Will Christian ever find his fathers murderer ? Will Selene finally clear her name ? Tune in next time ( or the time after that or the time after that. I still don't know) bat-fans ( sorry wrong fic) for the exciting two-part conclusion! 

****************************************************************************** 

Elise fell to her knees with a groan as her ribs heaved themselves upwards, pressing tightly against the skin. 

Her normally milky white skin had already turned itself as black as the night sky above her and her long brown hair had changed to resemble a river of blood-red silk running over her shoulders. 

A small moan that sounded more like a wolfen howl escaped her lips, as jagged fangs slid down from her gums to brush against her bottom lip. 

Long claws, not unlike her own vampiric talons, spread from the nail bed to past her finger tips. 

She looked at them in awe, before throwing her head back and letting out a long howl. Then, she was off and running again, further and deeper into the forest. 

****************************************************************************** 

Michael had slipped from Selene's side some few hours before. Normally he could resist the pull of the moon, but tonight it was too strong and he had left the safe house for the wild sanctity of the forest that was just behind the building. 

He had shed his mortal image, along with his shirt and was now running through the woods, letting the moonlight caress him. 

He stopped short though, when he heard a long rather mournful howl coming from another patch of trees. 

Almost instantly, he jumped into one of the nearby trees and headed towards the sound, under the cover of darkness. 

After carefully scouting the small clearing where the noise had come from, he dropped from his perch into the small glade. His sensitive nose picked up the smell of a like creature, but there was no one else around. 

Suddenly, he was thrown off his feet, by someone tackling him from behind. 

A hard weight landed upon his chest, but he threw it off and rolled into a crouch. 

He was almost knocked back off his feet though, at the sight that met his eyes. 

A female hybrid crouched on the ground in front of him, her lips pulled back in a sneer, growling softly. 

One leg was drawn close to her body, while the other was stretched out to her side, giving her the chance to sweep him off his feet is need be. 

He returned her growl with a warning growl of his own and then took a deep breath, ready to fight. 

When her scent hit his nose though, he stood and let his face shift back to his normal form. 

This wasn't any old hybrid. She was Selene's friend Elise, whom he had thought was a vampire. 

****************************************************************************** 

Elise gasped softly, when she saw the human face of the other hybrid. She too stood and willed her form to change. The bones complied after a momentary struggle and she fell to her knees from the pain of it all. 

****************************************************************************** 

Michael saw Elise fall, to the accompaniment of the harsh snap of bones. He remembered the first time he had changed and could almost still feel the pain of his bones pulling from their anchoring to shift and warp to his hybrid form. 

He ran to her side and caught her before she hit the ground. She weakly tried to push him away, but he maintained a firm grip on her arms, helping her lean back against his chest and seat herself on the ground. 

"Don't try to move," he whispered in her ear. "It just hurts even more." 

She nodded slowly and then gasped as her ribs heaved upwards against the skin again and then snapped back into their respectful places. 

Almost as suddenly as she had attacked him, she rolled over, pulling herself from his grip and heaved up the contents of her stomach. 

He crouched beside her and rubbed her back, waiting until it was over. He wasn't sure why he felt so close to this girl who he had only met once before, but he felt the need to protect her and help her through what he knew was a very painful time. 

Finally, she sat up with her back against one of the trees and let her head fall weakly against her chest. 

"Are you all right ?" He asked. 

She tried to speak, but her mouth still felt sore from where only moments before, sharp fangs had shoved through her gums. Finally, she nodded and slowly spoke. 

"Yes, I'm fine Thank you." 

"Is this your first time ?" 

"Yes." 

"How long since you were bit ?" 

"A few days maybe. I don't know." 

"Does anyone else know ?" 

"No. No, no one else knows." 

She frantically grabbed one of his arms and stared up at him. "Please don't tell anyone. Not even Selene. No one can know about me!" 

He pulled his arm gently from her grasp and moved closer to her. 

"Okay. I won't tell anyone. But might I ask why it is so important that nobody knows." 

"Because with my coven, if a person is even a hybrid, let alone what I am, they will be killed." 

Michael remembered how Viktor had tried to kill him and nodded. 

"But, if you aren't a hybrid what are you ?" 

"I don't even know if there is a word for it. I am a blending of three species. Vampire, Lycan and Mage." 

"I've never heard of Mages before." 

"That's because the only colony that existed in Budapest was wiped out by Lord Viktor. Did you ever meet him ?" 

"Yeah. But, the first time we met he tried to kill me, so I can safely say that we definitely don't like each other." 

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, I've only ever met him once too and I didn't like him either." 

"Listen, you should get back to your home before anyone finds out that you're gone, okay ?" 

"Yes." 

She got to her feet and headed for the trees, but then turned and called back to him. 

"Michael ?" 

"Yeah ?" 

"Thanks." 

He smiled and turned back towards the way he had came. Finding his shirt where he had hidden it in a clump of bushes, he slipped it on and headed back to the safe house and Selene. 

****************************************************************************** 


	15. And, so it ends

Disclaimer: Kraven isn't mine. Neither is Selene or Michael. 

A/N: Sorry for the super long wait. Had massive writers block. Am going to try to finish off the story with chapter, but if you want more, let me know and I will see what I can do. 

****************************************************************************** 

( A/N: Slight time jump. It has been about four months sine Christian's fathers murder and the Lycans have declared war on the vampires. Christian and Elise are still in love, but she is afraid of hurting him with her new powers, so she has been distancing herself a lot. No one is sure who murdered his father, but the other lycans are convinced that it was the vampires and were planning on attacking them, but the vampires heard about this and decided to attack first.) 

****************************************************************************** 

Elise pressed her back into the wall and wished desperately that Lord Julian had not ordered her to lead the Angels of Death on a surprise attack against the Lycans. 

She closed her eyes, but the sound of explosions and the moans of the dying still assaulted her ears. 

Suddenly, there was a low growl behind her and she spun around to face a burly werewolf. 

His fangs were dripping with blood and he clasped a human heart in one hand. 

From the smell of the blood, Elise could tell it had been a vampire who he had just fed upon. 

She raised her gun and coldly staring him in the eye, fired four silver bullets into his skull. 

With a earsplitting howl, he crumpled to the ground and his wolfen features slowly began to change back to that of a human's. 

Elise fought the urge to empty the contents of her stomach, when she recognized the creatures face. 

It was Christian's bodyguard, Rafe. 

He still looked arrogant in death despite the bleeding hole that was all that remained of the top of his skull. 

Elise slowly backed away from the corpse and turned down another hallway, her eyes never leaving the body. 

****************************************************************************** 

Christian could not believe it. 

He had protested against attacking the vampires, but now there were vampire warriors in his home, killing his friends. 

He ran down another passageway, still forcing himself not to change to his more animalistic counterpart, because he knew if he did, the vampires would kill him on sight. 

His lungs felt like they were about to burst, but he kept running. 

He had to get out of the mansion. The vampires would kill him if he stayed. But the lycans would kill him if he left. 

Christian was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the body, lying on the ground in front of him. 

He stumbled over the corpse and went tumbling down to the bloodstained floor. 

When, he turned to see what had tripped him, a low moan of anguish bubbled up in his throat. 

Rafe lay dead on the ground, several silver bullets implanted in his head. 

Christian knelt beside his friend, hot tears of grief and anger pooling up in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. 

His gently closed Rafe's eyes and when he pulled his hand back, he was surprised to see the claws that had sprouted from his nail bed. 

He felt a howl build up in his throat and loosed it as his bones warped and shifted. 

Christian clambered slowly to his feet and turned the corner at the end of the hall. 

A vampire stood waiting there for him, but he did not care anymore. 

His father and best friend were dead and the woman he loved did not even care for him anymore. 

The vampire pulled out two silver whips from underneath his jacket and let them fly. 

One whip grazed his cheek and the other, his leg. 

The wounds stung horribly, but he continued towards the vampire. 

Finally, as the vampire moved to lash him again, he grasped the whips in his claws and yanked them out of the vampires grip. 

Then, moving with almost unnatural speed, her bore down on the vampire and crushed his skull between two strong hands. 

The headless corpse slid to the ground and Christian stared at the blood the was covering his hands. 

He let out another howl and ran towards the passage that led to the basement. 

****************************************************************************** 

The basement was dark and damp, certainly not as immaculate as the rest of the house. 

Kraven shuddered as his mind turned back to memories of the sewer he had spent days hiding in, when the vampires had discovered he was the one behind the treason. 

_Don't worry, though, _he thought to himself as he puled out the gun. _The little monster will be here soon enough and then I will kill him. After he is dead, Elise will be mine for the taking._

Over the past months that he had spent at the mansion, he had developed somewhat of an obsession with the young vampiress. 

She was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Selene and very willful. But he was sure that when she found out her Lycan lover was dead and he was there to comfort her, she would begin to see things his way. 

He heard the sound of Lycan feet on the stairs and hid behind a series of pipes that ran across the wall, waiting for the Lycan to get close enough to be within range. 

****************************************************************************** 

Elise spotted a Lycan disappearing though a secret door in the wall. 

She reloaded her gun and began to follow him, but was cut off short by the arrival of Lord Julian. 

"Ah, Elise." He smiled happily at her, despite the carnage that was scattered about them. 

"Have we killed them all yet ?" 

Elise ducked her head avoiding his eyes. 

"No my lord. There is a few left. One just went that way." 

She pointed at the door. 

"Well then. You deal with it and I will check and see if any remain on the upper floors." 

He drew a large silver sword out of his belt and gave her another smile before turning towards the stairs that led to the upper chambers. 

Elise started down the stairs, keeping herself hidden and as soon as she had disappeared from sight, the smile slid from Lord Julian's lips. 

_I love her like a daughter, but she has been tainted by that Lycan and they must both be dealt with._

He normally would not trust the word of Lord Kraven, but he had seen the look on her face. 

Those dream-filled eyes, the small smile, they all pointed to love. 

And he knew that the only men she had been in contact with, besides her fellow Angels was that Lycan boy, so it had to be him. 

He turned back away from the upper stairs and stared after her, silently into the basement. 

****************************************************************************** 

Christian was so intent on getting out of the mansion alive, that he didn't see the vampire come out of hiding from behind the pipes. Nor did he see the pistol that was pointed directly at him. 

There was a loud noise and the smell of sulphur and then Christian felt the incredible pain tear into his body. 

_This didn't hurt like a normal silver bullet would and it smells different too,_ he thought. 

He raised a hand and saw his veins growing in size and becoming discolored as some sort of gray liquid crept through them. 

There were two more bangs and he crumpled to the ground with a low moan, as the icy fire slid through his body. 

He could barely make out the form of the man crouched in front of him, but his words rang in his ears. 

" I am sorry for having to kill you in such a painful way. But, you deserve to die. Just like your father deserved to die." 

Blood trickled from his lips as he tried to speak and his brain worked frantically to comprehend what had struck him. 

Then, with his last breath he realized where he knew the substance from. 

_SILVER NITRATE!_

************************************************************************************************ 

Elise drew in a sharp gasp as she saw Lord Kraven shoot the Lycan that she had been following. 

As the Lycan crumpled to the ground and it's features began to change, her heart tugged painfully within her chest. 

_Christian! No!_

She ran to his side and dropped down to the cold floor next to him, clasping his hand in her own. 

For a brief moment his eyes met hers and then they rolled up in his head. 

Tears of blood welled up in her eyes and she bent over his body, but straightened suddenly when she felt the barrel of a gun nudge her temple. 

"Step away from him, Elise." 

She turned and saw Kraven standing next to her, pointing the gun at her head. 

"Why did you do it, Kraven ?" 

Kraven looked puzzled and lowered the gun a little. 

"Why did I do what ? Kill him ?" 

"No. Why did you lie Kraven ? Lie about killing Lucian, lie about Selene. What is your gain in any of this ?" 

Kraven's face looked stormy and he pressed the gun harder into her temple. "Because. I was always going to be the lackey. I would never have the power. Unless of course, I removed the elders. Which I did. But it didn't work so well then, so I'm hoping that it will work better this time." 

"And why kill him ?" 

She gestured to Christian, who had begun convulsing as his life slowly ebbed away. 

"Because he was in my way. As his father was. That is why I dealt with him, too." 

Elise noticed that he had lowered the pistol again and prayed that if she kept him talking long enough, she would be able to catch him off guard. 

"How was he in your way ?" 

" His father would not aid me in bringing down Lord Julian and threatened to tell your dark father everything, so I killed him. As for him," he gestured at Christian with the pistol. "He had the one thing I wanted the most, besides the power." 

Elise could tell he was almost at ease talking to her, since he had removed the pistol from her head. 

"And what is that ?" 

"You. But now that he is out of the way, you will be mine" 

Elise head snapped up at his words and she could practically feel the color drain from her eyes. 

************************************************************************************************ 

Kraven instantly grew terrified as he saw the young vampire's eyes change from their normal gold color to a deep blood red. 

A black shade blossomed over her skin and he saw fangs lengthen and brush against her lip. 

She was on her feet in an instant and her hand was around his throat, pinning him to the wall, before he knew what was happening. 

"No one will EVER own me, Kraven. I will give my love to the one I choose and it is not you. It is him." 

She pointed one taloned finger at the young lycan who still lay writhing upon the ground. 

"Hurting him was your biggest mistake and it shall be your downfall." 

Almost as quickly as she had grabbed him, she wrenched the gun from his hand and fired the last shot point blank into his chest. He let out a groan, as silvery-red blood bubbled up from the wound. 

Elise let go of his body and turned away from him, but then turned back on an afterthought. 

"I chose to kill you this way, because you should feel the pain that all your victims felt and because you are not worthy of any other kind of death." 

Turning away again from the vampires limp form, she knelt on the ground beside Christian, running her hands over his wounds. 

She could still hear him breathing, but it was growing more shallow and ragged sounding by the second. 

A few more tears slipped from her eyes, striking him on the cheek. 

_He is dying, _she thought. _And there is nothing I can do about it._

Suddenly, she felt a presence beside her. She turned quickly, still kneeling on the ground and saw though tear-filled eyes, a man standing beside her. 

He looked only to be in his late-thirties, but all of his long hair and neat goatee was silver. He wore a black trench coat and dark pants, tucked into black boots. Around his neck was clasped a small gold pendant with green stones in it. 

He knelt on the ground beside her and looked at the dying boy. 

"Do you love him ?" 

Elise nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Then, you must bite him." 

"But why ? He will not survive. Barely anyone can live through the virus transmitted by werewolves or vampires, let alone a mix of all races." 

The man nodded solemnly. "I know. But it was prophesied that this would happen to him and I am here to make sure the prophesy comes true. You must bite him." 

"But who are you ? How do I know I can trust your word ?" 

Kraven still remained alive and he painfully rolled over, trying to catch a glimpse of this mysterious stranger. 

When he saw who it was, a gasp of surprise came from his lips. 

"Lucian!" 

Elise also gasped in surprise and backed away from him. 

"But you are supposed to be dead !" 

Lucian smiled grimly. "Yes, I have died several times. But I do not wish to hurt you. I will leave this place as soon as you bring him back to life." 

Elise eyes narrowed. "How do I know now that I can trust you ?" 

"Because. I know what it is like to be in love and to have your lover wrongfully taken from you. If you bite him, I promise you, he will survive." 

Lucian stood to move away from her, but turned back again. 

"Oh, and just to let you in on a little secret. It wasn't rogue vampires who killed you family. It was Lord Julian himself. He would have killed you all, but for some reason he chose to turn you instead. You should definitely trust me on this. He is a murderer and should not be trusted." 

Elise stifled a gasp of surprise and horror and nodded, instead. Moving closer to Christian, she dipped her head towards the large vein in the side of his neck. Feeling her fangs brush her bottom lip, she slid one hand under his head, pulling his body closer to her and sank her teeth into his throat. 

Kraven's face twisted up in anger and pain and he let out a low growl. Lucian smirked at him and knelt beside the injured vampire. 

"My will is done, once again, cousin. And this time, I have to say that I have the upper hand." 

Kraven growled again, but Lucian cut him short by standing up and kicking him hard in the side. Then, wiping his hands on his pants, as though finishing with a distasteful chore, he took one last look at the young trybrid and her lover and then left the room, via the sewer. 

************************************************************************************************ 

Christian's blood ran down Elise's throat, hot and thick, but with a cool feel to it, from the liquid nitrate. 

_I never knew it could be like this, _she thought. 

Lord Julian had banned feeding off of humans, several centuries ago and so she had never done it before. 

She had to resist the temptation to drink him dry, up to the last drop, for that would kill him, instead of saving him. 

Just, as she was about to pull away, a hand seized her by the collar and picked her up, throwing her against the far wall, away from Christian. 

When her head stopped spinning, she saw Lord Julian standing beside Christian. Picking the unconscious boy up by the throat, he forced him into the wall and then through it, with a hard blow to the stomach. 

"No!" 

The words rang out around the silent room and Lord Julian turned back to her, the sneer sliding from his lips to be replaced by a look of sadness. 

"Who has done this to you, my child ?" 

She would have forgiven him for striking her, but the rage at how he hurt Christian boiled up inside her, further fueled by the memory of Lucian's words playing through her mind. 

_It wasn't rogue vampires who killed you family...... It was Lord Julian .... . He would have killed you all....... chose to turn you instead...... He is a murderer........ should not be trusted_....... 

A cruel smile grew on her lips and she swatted his outstretched hands away. 

"You did this to me, Julian. Your decision to keep me alive all those years ago. Even though you knew what I was. It would have happened eventually. It was inevitable." 

The sadness on his face was quickly replaced by anger and he drew his sword from his belt. 

"Yes. I did choose to keep you alive, but I never would have thought you'd be so ungrateful for the gift I gave to you." 

She laughed coldly and stood, staring him fearlessly in the eye. 

"And, what gift is that, Julian ? Eternal life ? How can a life of coldness and loneliness be a gift ?" 

"It was a gift, because without even knowing you, I loved you as a daughter. But, I see now that I should have killed you and so will rectify my mistake tonight." 

He raised his sword, preparing to cut this foul creature in two, when a series of cracking noises rang out around the room. Elise's head snapped up as she recognized the sounds of a newly born trybrid's bones breaking and re-forming themselves. 

_He's still alive!_ Her heart leapt, but she knew that Christian would be at his most vulnerable point right now and she had to keep Julian away from him. 

Moving quickly, she scooped up her own gun and fired three shots into Julian's back, as he turned away from her. 

He stiffened and whirled around, slicing a deep cut in her arm with his sword. 

The cut didn't hurt much and so she grabbed the sword blade in her hands, as he swung at her again. 

The blade dug into her palms, but she gave it a hard twist and pulled it from his hands. 

The blade went flying across the room, but Julian merely shook his head. 

"You will never beat me, Elise. I know much more than you. You will pay for this insolence with your life." 

Elise laughed and the sound made Julian's blood run cold. 

"You may know more, but over the past months I have learned much of my new gifts and am stronger than you think." 

Julian hissed, showing white fangs. The color drained from his eyes and he threw himself at her, slashing with his twin daggers. 

One of them struck her in the shoulder and it burned like fire. She lost her concentration for only a moment, but it was long enough for Julian to drive one of the blades into her stomach. 

She stumbled back, desperately trying to free the blade from her flesh, but Julian smiled coldly and twisted the blade in even deeper. 

Elise fell to her knees and Julian raised his second blade, to deal the final blow. 

"Magicked blades my dear. Deadly to any species, even monsters like yourself." 

The blade seemed to be moving in slow motion towards her throat. 

Then, with a ferocious roar, another creature practically exploded through the wall, knocking Julian off his feet. 

As, he fell, his grip on the blade in her stomach loosed. 

When he let go of her, Elise had fallen sideways and now she lay, half propped up against the wall. 

Her eyes widened as she saw Christian in his trybrid form, battling it out with Julian. 

Frantically she pulled the blade from her stomach, as she watched Julian knock Christian to the ground and his hands slide around the younger mans neck. 

Christian fought desperately, but he was new to the body and an inexperienced fighter at that, so he was no match for the vampire. 

Elise grabbed the other blade from the floor and running over to them, sunk it into Julian's back. 

He roared in fury and backhanded her. She went flying across the room and hit the wall with a sickening thud. 

Christian spotted the blade that had fallen from her hand at the same time Julian did and they both ran for it, but with Christian's extra speed, he beat Julian to it and scooped it up. 

He turned, just as Julian leapt at him and slashed the blade through the air. 

Julian went past him, but quickly stood again. He pulled the blade from his back and prepared to do battle with this other creature. 

Staring Julian in the eye, Christian raised the blade he still held in his hand, revealing crimson blood dripping from it. 

Julian's hand flew to his throat and it came away covered in blood, seconds before his head fell from his shoulders. 

Christian let the blade drop to the floor beside Julian's headless corpse. 

Elise had not moved from where she lay and he ran to her side, pulling her body into his arms. 

"Elise ?" 

He brushed some of the blood-red hair from her face and cradled her body to his chest. 

She moaned softly and opened her eyes. 

************************************************************************************************ 

Elise opened her eyes and looked up to be met ith a pair of equally white eyes. Her lips curved into a smile and she sat up gingerly, leaning against his chest. 

"Are you all right ?" 

She nodded. "Yes, those blades just took a big chunk out of me." 

He laughed, but then looked at his own hand, as though he had never seen it before. 

"Elise, what has happened to me ?" 

She ducked her head and her words were soft when she spoke. 

"I'm sorry, Christian. But, I could not bear to see you die, so I fed off of you, making you a trybrid like myself." 

"And when did this happen to you ?" 

"A few months ago. Shortly before I cut of my contact with you." 

"Why did you do that, though ? Do you not love me anymore ?" 

Elise gasped. "Christian, no! I cut off my contact, because I was afraid of hurting you with my new gifts. I have never stopped loving you." 

"So, you do really love me then ?" 

"Yes." 

She placed a steadying hand on his chest and leaning forwards, kissed him softly. 

He wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her back, but the sound of gunfire interrupted them. 

Christian stood and keeping his arm around her waist, helped her to her feet. 

"We should leave before they find us." 

Elise nodded, but as they headed for the sewers, looked back at Julian's corpse. 

"So it is really over then ?" 

"Yes, it is." 

************************************************************************************************ 

_This is a sordid, dark little tale you have witnessed tonight_

_Lord Julian is dead and Asiel has taken his place on the throne_

_She has ordered my death_

_And, so my former colleagues hunt me_

_Maybe someday they will find me_

_Maybe not_

_All I know is that_

_I will now never be alone again_

_And the dark doesn't seem so scary anymore_

_This is the end of my story_

_I thank you for bearing witness to it,_

_Your Dark Angel_

__************************************************************************************************ 

A/N: and so it ends dear readers. 

There is the possibility of a sequel in the works, but who knows. 

Thanks you for reading, now please give me some final reviews! 

Love to you all, 

SpoonGirl1 


End file.
